Genuine Love (Clyde McBride x Sid Chang) English Version
by Fandom Boi
Summary: On his new visit to Ronnie Anne in Great Lake City, Lincoln this time decides to bring Clyde to get to know the city, and spend a great day together, on his visit, Clyde meets Sid, Ronnie's best friend. Which Clyde instantly falls in love with her at first sight, both will take a tour of the city despite the chaos unleashed in Great Lakes City. Revised version from eltioRob95.


Genuine love

Today was the great day for Ronnie Anne Santiago, because today her older brother's girlfriend was visiting, and with her, her younger brother, her best friend, her pathetic, Lincoln Marie Loud.

-Hey guys- said Ronnie Anne waving.

-As they are, I know they will say "Ronnie Anne you look anxious" and how not to be, today Lori and Lincoln come to visit us here in Great Lake city, I just hope that a certain person is not here to spoil him-

-BUNGA! - Rob exclaimed appearing out of nowhere.

-This person- said the girl Santiago while pointing to the interdimensional boy.

-Good morning Ronalda-

-Oh, Hi Rob, how did you sleep? -

-The meowings of the waxed street cats of this city broke my eggs all night, but outside of that I slept relatively well-

-I understand, do you know what day it is today? -

-Yep, today we are visited by the lace and incestuous, isn't it today? -

Ronnie Anne nodded with a smile.

-So you're going to let Lincoln, me and Sid have a quiet day together-

Hearing that. Rob jumped in excitement.

-SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIII… .Wait what? It's not fair taquitos! You had Lincoln all day on the other visit, WHEN you pretended not to be from Royal Woods, this time I am supposed to be with my dear little brother of another mother–

-Yes, BUT today I told Sid that I would meet Lincoln and I also told Lincoln that we would have fun all three, just for this time, do I agree? -

-Hmm okay, what-

Suddenly, Ronnie Anne is surprised to see another boy in the Casagrande building, he was a tall, thin boy, orange hair, blue eyes, he approached the interdimensional boy.

-Hey Rob, does it always smell like Mexican food around here? -

-Always Saturnino, it always smells like guacamole-

-Ah bué, tell me what date it is today, the Casagrande here have the backward calendar che, we are in 2019, and the calendar says August 2016-

-We are in the dimension of The Loud house Saturnino, until we see the season where the Loud are older here will always be 2016-

-Ooooh I see-

-Rob Who is this? - asked Ronnie Anne curious.

-Oh, if I'll be an asshole, I forgot to introduce you, Ronalda, he's Saturnino, Saturnino, she's Ronnie anne, Lincoln's girlfriend-

-I'm not his girlfriend! - she shouted blushing.

-and nice to meet you Saturnino-

-The pleasure is mine Ronnie anne, Oh that's great, I can't believe I'm in the city of Casagrande-

-I brought Saturnino, so that, he and I are humping around the city so you can be calm with Lincoln and Sid Chang, okay? -

-Hmm it sounds fair, don't break anything here please-

Something missed Rob, seeing Latina so ... different

"Please? Since when does she say please?" He thought to himself.

-What happened to you Ronnie Anne? -

-What are you talking about Rob? -

-Since when you're like this-

-So how? - Ronnie asked Anne confused.

-Well, you're Ronnie Anne! You are supposed to be the rough girl, since you moved in you have changed, I am not so stubborn, you did not mind having female friends, nor were you so friendly, but you met Sid and you immediately wanted her as a neighbor, before you were very rough with me but Now you speak to me well, not to mention that you were not so attached and considerate to your cousins, uncles and grandparents Casagrande, you changed considerably, since leaving the 4th season you are like a "Lincoln 2"

-I don't understand anything you say-

"YOU WAS SOFTED!" Rob shouted in alarm.

Ronnie Anne looked at the confused multiversal torch.

-Did you tell me dumb? Why did you tell me dumb?

-You see it? The real Ronnie Anne would have hit me hard on the man ... -

*Kick*

-AUCH, my foot! la conch * de la lora! -

-Hey! - exclaimed Sergio, the family parrot who flew by.

-Are you happy? Listen Rob, people sometimes change and ... -

*Knock Knock*

-Oh, it must be Lincoln and Lori! - exclaimed the girl Santiago, quickly ran to the door to receive them.

-Lincoln! Lori! How are you ... clyde?

The Latina was surprised to see the boy in the glasses, Lincoln's best friend next to the white-haired, she did not know he would come too, it was a huge surprise, Suddenly Bobby comes running to hug his partner.

-Hello Baby!-

-Osito bubu! - Lori exclaimed, both boyfriends gave each other a hug and a kiss on the lips, not giving Ronnie Anne time to react with Clyde Mcbride's surprise visit.

-Are you okay Ronnie Anne? -

-Ehmm ... I didn't expect you to bring Mcbride, that's all-

-Yes, you see, Clyde really wanted to know Great lake city, I had a hard time convincing her parents-

-What about Ronnie Anne? It's been a long time since ... you sent me to the hospital ... And you moved here- said the glasses boy while rubbing his arm.

-Oh, yes, lol- Ronnie Anne laughed as she scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably.

-Maybe if Lincoln had told me of his surprise it wouldn't have happened, you understand-

-Don't forget that, it is already behind, that's why I came, to make up for it-

Out of nowhere, at the speed of the roadrunner, Rob appears and jumps over Lincoln.

* Enlarging his eyes on him *

-Lincoln! Condemned incestuous escuincle! I missed you so much, you know? -

-Oh, I'm glad to see you too, Rob. You're not driving Ronnie Anne and her family crazy, right? -

Rob flatly denied, while Saturnino raised an eyebrow.

-Noooo, as you think-

"Neglect, I know how to handle it," said Ronnie Anne without giving much importance to the matter.

-I see that it also brought Saturnino, hello Sat, how are you? -

-All good Linc, having fun with Rob as we will be roaming around this imitation New York-type metropolis called Great lake city. What's up Clyde-

-Hello Saturnino, what do you think-

* Go to Lori *

-That's Blonda, what's Bobby-

Rob gives his friend a sape.

-Hey! What was that for?-

-Because, Bobby already greeted him this morning-

-Well, I'm worth-

Soon the whole Casagrande family showed up to greet and receive the three visitors, who already considered part of the family, as they knew how to do better.

Grandma Casagrande prepared their best stuffed tamales for Lincoln and Clyde, Cj invited them to play, just as Carl invited them to his room to watch his favorite shows like the superhero falcon of fire, curiously they spent an episode where he made a crossover with Ace savvy and Jack an eye.

What happened to Rob and Saturnino? They went out for a while in the big city doing what they did best, cause riot, the pair of brutes could not think of anything better than lowering people's pants and running, Saturnino had a camera.

* Lowering pants to people *

-Orale, boy! -

-Hears!

-Orale boy

-But what the..!

-Orale, boy-

\- lunatic damn! -

-Chingen to your mother! -

-Let's go to the wey! Hahahah- Saturnino shouted while running next to Rob, sometimes they were chased by the occasional victim of their jokes, luckily they managed to hide in an alley.

-Hahaha that was fun-

-hahaha Yes, one almost grabs me and breaks my mother-

-What else needs to be done? -

-According to the list, now we need to make pastelazos! -

* They get in a taxi *

-Where do I take you guys? -

* enduring laughter *

-Well ... to the avenue of the cake-

-? Where is that?-

-Here you moron! hahaha * pastelazo *

Both clumsy left the taxi running and bursting with laughter.

Meanwhile, in the Casagrande building ...

Ronnie Anne walked from one side to the other in front of the door waiting for Sid, luckily, Clyde was meeting and getting along very well with her cousins, internally she begged him not to fight with Carl, since both boys sighed for Lori.

*knock Knock*

-Sid! at last!-

Ronnie Anne opens the door, to see her friend greeting her with a smile.

-Hello Ronnie -

-Sid, you finally arrived.

* hugs her friend *

-Then Lincoln and Lori have arrived? -

-Yes, just one more thing, he didn't expect, but he also brought his best friend-

"Oh great!" Sid exclaimed enthusiastically, although Lincoln met him through the chat on Ronnie Anne's phone, Sid never saw or heard from clyde Mcbride.

-I would also like to meet you-

-Well, follow me- Ronnie Anne asked with a smile, Lincoln and Clyde were in Carl's room watching TV when Ronnie Anne entered with Sid.

-Well guys, I introduce my friend, Sid Chang, she moved here in the city not long ago-

Sid expressed his big smile as he could to the two boys, if they were friends with Ronnie Anne they would also be his friends, Sid internally wondered if Lincoln and Clyde were as interesting as Ronnie Anne had told her at times.

-Hello guys, it's great to finally meet you, Ronnie Anne told me a lot about you-

When Clyde looked at Sid, he was speechless, so much that he had released the remote control, to Carl's annoyance.

-Hey, could you break it-

Clyde didn't even listen to him, because the Mcbride boy had been almost bewitched by the beauty of that girl, who introduced herself as Ronnie Anne's best friend, at first glance she seemed pleasant.

-ah ... ah ... ah ... oh ... oh ... but what ... than…-

Sid approached him.

-Hello Clyde, it's nice to meet you, so you're Lincoln's best friend? -

Clyde was still unable to formulate a word, Sid's face had him completely focused elsewhere.

"Heavens, she really is beautiful, she has a unique smile, and that hair, oh dear, I didn't think there was anyone much more perfect than Lori, that look, that voice, all of her is Wow, come on Clyde, control yourself man! No act weird and try to give the lady a good impression "

-Clyde, Sid is talking to you- Lincoln said pulling him out of his trance.

-Ehm ... of course ... Hi Sid, it's nice to meet you- said Clyde trying not to pass out right there, while scratching the back of her neck, Sid laughed.

-Well, you seem very nice, I like you- Sid said with a fist on his shoulder, Clyde smiled nervously.

"Yes! He barely knows me and says he likes me! Well done, Mvbride, Wow, and it's something strong, maybe it's due to the time he spent with Ronnie Anne"

-Well, get ready guys, we'll have a great ride- said Ronnie Anne.

-Wait here I go to my room with Sid to prepare the walk of friends in the city, come Sid-

-Sure! See you Lincoln and Clyde-

As soon as both girls left, Carl smiled and nudged Clyde while laughing.

-Hehehehehe, I already caught you buddy-

Clyde looked at the confused Casagrande boy just like Lincoln.

-What do you mean?-

-You don't fool me, buddy, I know perfectly well when someone is in love with someone-

Lincoln was surprised to hear that.

\- Is that true Clyde? You fell in love?-

-Well, what is the point of hiding it, you tell me all about your love life Lincoln, I don't know if it's falling in love, but that one Sid did get my attention completely-

-I love when I guess well- said Carl while playing with the action figure of his hero.

-Well Clyde, I congratulate you, it seems that you found your soulmate, and she is just Ronnie Anne's best friend! -

-Yes, it's fantastic, it almost makes me forget Lo ... -

Lincoln quickly covers his mouth, since the albino did not know how Carl would react if he knew that his friend was also obsessed with Lori.

-Better let's wait for Ronnie and Sid, okay Clyde? -

Rob and Saturnino came running to the Casagrande building, quickly opened the door and hid, both panting tired of running so much.

-Do you think they saw where Rob came in? -

-Nah Saturnino, impossible, we run faster than him-

-Well, people are right when they say that the big city is a jungle-

-Yes, Oh look Saturnino, the boys are still here, let's see what they bring-

-Yes, why not, we no longer have fun barding the city-

Rob and Saturnino approach Lincoln and Clyde.

-Hey guys, what's up, what's new tell us? -

-None, well, Clyde fell in love with Ronnie Anne's friend-

Hearing that Rob pretended to be touched.

-Awwww did you hear Saturnino? The staff made him a girlfriend-

-Added to the whims of the author-

Both began to laugh and began to sing.

"Clyde and Sid Chang full of passion giving themselves a B-e - s- o"

Rob and Saturnino threw themselves to the ground and burst out laughing.

\- Ha ha ha - laughed Clyde sarcastically.

-what mature are boys-

-Come Clyde, do you forget that Saturnino and I are the most broken eggs in the multiverse? -

-Whatever-

Ronnie Anne and Sid left the room in the direction of the entrance door.

-Well guys, we are ready for our walk-

-Hello Rob-greeted Sid.

-Who is your friend? - the Asian asked.

-What's up Sid, he's Saturnino, my friend from my boring birth dimension-

-Hi Sid, nice to meet you and smell you-

-The pleasure is mine, will they come with us? -

-Sorry Sid, I promised Ronnie Anne that it would only be you four, Saturnino and I will take our city tour alone-

-That? I thought we had already done is... -

* He steps on his foot *

-AAUCH if you're right-

-In agreement-

That said, Ronnie Anne Sid Lincoln and Clyde said goodbye and left for the city tour, Ronnie Anne had already planned the tour, and hoped that nothing and no one would spoil it.

-Wow Rob- said the orange movie.

-Sid is unique, I can understand why the Clyde fell in love with her just by seeing her, and how not to fall in love, she has the voice of Pinkie Pie! -

-Not Saturnino, it's NOT Pinkie Pie's voice, it's Diamond tiara's voice, you need a better auditory sense-

-Ray!

-What a curious combination, a Chinese and a Nerd, what an interesting mix of races would that be, don't you think? -

-Yes, but too bad we can't disturb Clyde and her subject with Sid-

A spotlight suddenly appeared on Rob's head

-That's! Saturnine! I have an idea-

Rob took the focus of his head and smashed it into the ground.

-Let's tease Clyde and Sid, just to laugh for a while. What do you say friend? -

-Wait a little, didn't you say that Ronnie Anne told you strictly not to interfere with her day with Lincoln? -

-Yes, but he said nothing about his friend, wait for me in a while hehehe-

The interdimensional boy turned into a shadow and quickly headed towards where Lincoln was, materialized, became miniature and jumped on the shoulder of the white-haired, trying to pretend to be his conscience.

"I hope I can imitate Lincoln's voice well," he thought.

(Lincoln's voice)

-Shhh ... Hey Lincoln-

-Oh, very good. Who speaks to me? -

-What is not obvious? I am your conscience-

-and what do you want?-

-Only a small suggestion, are you not tired of your best friend always being obsessed with your older sister, when she already has a boyfriend? -

-I'm used to it, sometimes I get tired but it doesn't bother me too much-

-Yes, but that's not the damn point, the point my dear Linc is that you have a chance to change that Lincoln Loud, Clyde fell in love with Sid, you could leave him with her alone on his walk, so they know each other better , and forget your straw ... I say of his obsession with Lori-

Lincoln was thoughtful.

-Not a bad idea, you know? Heavens awareness I hadn't thought about it, thanks for opening my eyes, you're the best conscience-

-Not for nothing Lincoln hehehe ... .- * his normal voice * -mom ... -

Having accomplished his task, Rob turned away from Lincoln's shoulder and jumped into a bush.

Lincoln ran to reach his Latin friend.

-Hey Ronnie Anne-

-What happens Lincoln? -

-I have an idea -

-Anda, tell me that idea-

-Do you see Clyde? -

Ronnie Anne looks out to watch Clyde, he notices Ronnie Anne's eyes, he and Sid greet her with their hands while they smile.

-What about Clyde? -

-He likes Sid-

-Don't invent!

-Shhh lower your voice-

-Don't you think it's better that I don't know, they know the city alone? That way they know each other better.

Ronnie Anne brought her hand to the chin thoughtfully.

-Hmmm I don't know-

-Please Ronnie Anne, by Clyde-

-But we don't know if Sid likes Clyde-

-Why? Is it demanding? -

-No, she's not prejudiced-

\- Come on Ronnie Anne, so we have time for both of us, don't you think? -

-Hmm I agree-

-Good! Thank you-

-But if Mcbride does something that bothers my friend, you will answer me for him- said the Latina, clashing her fists, Lincoln looked at her with fear, swallowed and nodded, Ronnie Anne laughed at his reaction.

-Hahaha is a silly joke, I won't punish you, not too much-

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln did not waste time going to mention the idea to Clyde and Sid, Sid had no objection in showing the city to Clyde, during the short time he lived in Great lake city he already knew the entire city as the palm of his hand.

Sid decided that the best place to take Clyde was the Great Lake City Zoo, they both ignored that they were closely watched by two idiots, and not any idiots, if not the most sought after in the Multiverse.

Rob left his hiding place which was a postbox while Saturnino left the sewer.

-hehehe is it time Rob? -

-If Saturnino, it's time to annoy our innocent laboratory rats-

-Hehehehe we are bastards-

-I know hehehe-

"So what will we use?" Saturnino asked curiously, to which Rob responds, taking out what looked like a missile astonishing the orange movie.

-Oooh, is that a missile?

-No fool, this is more than a missile, it is an automatic missile, you just have to say the names of the people to whom you will launch the missile, and it will fly slowly towards Clyde, no matter where they go, Acme brand-

Meanwhile Clyde and Sid walked through the zoo, Sid enjoyed watching Lions, Elephants, crocodiles, Penguins and Tigers, but Clyde was not very interested in observing wild animals, his attention was focused on Sid.

Clyde and Sid stopped to watch parrots and birds of different colors in the bird sanctuaries.

-It's so beautiful Clyde, I love birds more-

"Seriously?" He replied sighing.

-Yes, I can even imitate a kingfisher Cuu cuu! -

That demonstration was enough to fascinate the Mcbride boy, more than he already was.

"Oh, she's also talented imitating birds, I have to earn her sympathy, she said she likes animals, right? I'm going there"

-Well, it's not about showing off but I'm like a chameleon-

-A chameleon? -

-It is Sid, I have an enviable talent for the costume, once I spied on my friend who spent a lot of time with his baby sister, I dressed up as a mannequin-

-Don't invent- Sid said in amazement

-Yes, Lincoln also commissioned me to watch over Luan, his prankster sister a day before the day of jokes, I was asylum disguised as an old man, she never noticed me-

-It must have been fun, tell me more- Sid said with a big smile.

"You already have it" he thought victorious.

With Rob and Saturnino ...

-Uh uh! I want to turn it on-

-Well, take it-

-Jejejeje- Saturnino lit the missile and mentions the names.

-Clyde and Sid chang jejejej-

The missile started and flew slowly towards its two targets in the direction of the Zoo, Rob hits his friend in the head.

-Auch, why was that? -

-iDIOTAAA, you told the missile to go for Sid-

-Y?-

-I promised Ronnie Anne that I wouldn't stop Sid, if something happens, my beating is guaranteed! -

-Uhh rays, you have to stop it-

-D neglect-

Rob and Saturnino went ahead of the missile and tried to stop it with their hands but it was useless.

-It's useless-

-Wait, I can think of something better-

Rob took out some dolls made of straw and cloth, similar to Clyde and Sid, thinking that this would fool the missile, but it passed by.

-That damn thing is intelligent Rob.

\- Stop it anyway! - Rob said with rage.

Rob jumped over the missile, while Saturnino hit him with a hammer, The interdimensional boy used all his weight, he never expected what would happen, by kicking on the missile, he accidentally pressed the buttons of that thing, changing its configuration.

-Metéle Saturnino-

-I'm trying Rob! -

Suddenly, both idiots hear the missile's voice.

"White changed: Rob and Saturnino"

-OH FOR KAIOSAMA! -

Rob quickly jumped off the missile, away, Saturnino quickly moved away a few meters, the missile was now behind them.

-Great, now comes to us.

-Less bad that crap is slow-

\- Do you want to fly through the air? RUN, GET THE RAJE! - Rob shouted.

Rob and Saturnino ran to where there were more people walking through the city, in order to be able to missile in the hope that it would explode colliding with someone, but it flew high above the heads of the citizens, which they noticed .

-That thing is really ready! -

-Shut up and keep running-

Rob and Saturnino ran until they reached the Great Lake City Zoo, they looked everywhere, looking for a place to hide.

-Not crazy I hide in the cage of the beasts- Saturnino said flatly.

-No, over there- Rob pointed his finger.

They hid in the door of the zoo's automatic cage control center, Rob and Saturnino quickly put boards against the door and hit nails quickly, they sighed in relief.

-Ready, I don't think that could happen-

-Do you think I noticed the window? -

-Window!?-

The missile stopped, a metal arm with a hammer emerged from its interior, destroying the window, the missile slowly enters through the window of the control room terrifying Rob and Saturnino who hugged and shouted.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH CABRÓN

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

*explosion*

* BOOM! *

The explosion caused that the controls and keyboards of the room where they were, were incinerated in the explosion causing a short circuit, causing all the cages to be opened freeing all the animals, giraffes, gorillas, Tigers, lions, hyenas, elephants, rhinos , all the animals left and entered the great city, terrifying its inhabitants, the zoo was completely empty, only Clyde and Sid were the last to leave.

-But what happened? - Sid said surprised.

"I don't know, all the cages suddenly opened," Clyde replied, puzzled.

Rob and Saturnino left the control room, spitting smoke, completely black from the explosion.

-That wasn't so bad-

-Oooh you think? -Said Rob sarcastically.

The pair of friends made their way to the Casagrande building, completely ignorant of the chaotic situation, a transit agent was attacked by a Tiger while they walked through the city as if nothing.

Upon entering the Casagrande building, the pair of soretes met Carl who saw them with an arched eyebrow, crossed his arms.

Rob raised an eyebrow.

-What do you want dwarf? -

-Do you realize that because of you the city is being invaded by animals! -

-And why do you think it was us? - Saturnino asked.

"Oh please," Carl said as he rolled his eyes.

-Since Rob got here, all kinds of crazy things have happened in this building, especially in the city, and most are for him-

Rob crossed his arms, pretending indignation.

-Well, I didn't have that intention today, I planned more to annoy Clyde's little date with Sid, but you'll never know! -

-You just told me-

-Ehhh…. MINDS! let's go Saturnino, we won't give up yet-

Rob and Saturnino left the Casagrande building, this time doubtful about what they could do with Clyde to ruin their walk with the Asian Sid Chang.

Meanwhile with Sid and Clyde, the Mcbride boy was nervous, so much so that he was even sucking his asthma inhaler, again and again.

-Clyde, are you feeling well? -

-Hey!? Yes ... yes .. I'm fine Sid, it's just ... I'm a little scared that now there are loose animals in the city, yes ... that's why-

* smiling nervously *

-Oooh, you mean what happened at the zoo, don't worry, the city is big, it is unlikely that we will find any animals-

Suddenly a hyena runs running in front of the two best friends of the protagonists, with a steak in their jaws, being chased by a butcher.

\- Stop that Hyena! -

-Well, except for that Hyena-

"I love that it's so positive," Clyde thought as she sighed.

-Clyde do you feel good? - Sid said confused by the silly smile of Lincoln's friend.

-Ehm, yes ... yes ... I'm fine-

-Okay ... Hey! I know a good place of diners in Great Lake city where we could go, it is my favorite place Come on! -

Clyde was surprised when Sid took her hand to guide him to the place where she planned to take him.

From the tip of one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city, Rob and Saturnino watched the happy couple go towards a restaurant.

-Hehehe I think I know where Saturnino is going, let's jump-

-That!? you are crazy, or in fart jump, you know that I have vertigo to the altu ...-

He couldn't finish his words since the Orange Peli was pulled from the arm down.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LA REPUT * MOTHER ROB! -

Meanwhile in the Scottish restaurant, Sid and Clyde sat at a table waiting for a waiter to take their order.

-You will love Clyde, here they make the best Scottish food, you will love Haggis-

-What is Haggis? -

"Stomach and sheep gut stuffed with potatoes," Sid said with a smile.

Clyde had to make an enormous effort not to vomit right there, what she least wanted was to leave a bad impression on Sid, which Ronnie's friend noticed.

-What's wrong with you, Clyde? Is something the matter?-

-No Sid ... it's just ... I was a little surprised, I'm not eating meat, but that does not mean I do not eat it, I will gladly try that Haggis, it sounds delicious-

-Oh good for you then- Sid said giving a wide smile, causing Clyde's heart to beat faster.

"Hello ladies, can I take your order?" Asked the waiter, when he saw him, Sid recognized him instantly, just like Clyde.

-Rob, what are you doing here? - Sid asked.

-Oh, I don't know who is that handsome and sensual Rob they are talking about, I'm Cosme Fulanito, what don't my mustache see? - said the waiter pointing to his huge fake mustache.

"Yes, he's an idiot," Clyde thought, rolling his eyes.

-Better, let's follow the current Sid, I would like a Haggis please, one for me and one for Sid, I pay-

-Oh if Clyde, of course you will pay, Muahahahaha AHAHAHAHAHHA- laughed in an evil way, but immediately stopped when he noticed that Clyde and Sid looked at him as if he was lacking judgment.

-Ehhh ... Your order will be soon bonnets-

-You see it? He's a madman, "said Clyde.

-Yes, but it has its charm- defended Sid.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, after knocking out the waiter and the chef, taking advantage of the fact that the manager was not at the premises, Saturnino cooked the surprise food for Clyde, in a huge pot, with the recipe Rob had indicated to create an elixir to cause vomiting for five hours.

-Very good, buffalo scrotum pubic hair, indented cat nails, skull-climbing scale, a braid cut from a Yautja (Predator) and finally, a strand of pink hair from Louis Francois le Blanc de la Vallier, Ready-

A huge magical smoke emerged from the pot surprising the redhead.

-No mames-

-Hey Satur, the soretes already asked for the order, is the Elixir? -

-Rob is done, I hope this is cheap-

-And so it will be hehehe-

Rob spilled all the Elixir on the Haggis that would be addressed to Clyde. The false waiter left with the orders ready.

-Your haggis are ready ... What the hell !? -

He was surprised when a monkey snatched Haggis' plates, causing the interdimensional boy to get angry.

-Come here with that! Click swallow bananas! -

Rob jumped all over the restaurant trying to catch the monkey, not caring about jumping on the diners table and trampling their food.

-Get me unfortunate! -

The monkey stopped and in a rapid movement the two Haggis devoured, including the Haggis that was bewitched, causing Rob to look in shock.

-I took it! Damn hominid! - Rob began throwing green fireballs with the intention of roasting the monkey, but the only thing the brute managed to do was calcine and reduce the restaurant's tables and candlesticks to ashes, the effect of the elixir had an effect on the monkey causing He will vomit it in the face.

-Ah for Zenosama! -

Rob exclaimed disgusted by the vomit and went back into the kitchen, the monkey began to vomit everywhere, everyone present in the restaurant, people ran away terrified and disgusted by the vomit of the animal, Luckily Sid and Clyde were sitting at outside tables near the street.

Both boys were surprised to see people running out of the restaurant.

-What happened? - Sid asked.

"I don't know," said Clyde, but deep down he already had an idea of who could be the great cause.

Sid and Clyde got up from the table and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, were surprised to see the monkey vomiting, and just then pointed towards Sid, Clyde saw and reacted as quickly as he could.

-Be careful! -

Clyde stood before Sid, receiving Mono's vomit for her, he had already finished receiving Lily's poop all over his body when he and Lincoln took care of her, good times those, he thought.

-Agh, how disgusting-

-Clyde, you protected me, thanks! - She was going to hug him but he stopped her.

-Wait Sid, you should clean me first, don't you think? -

-Oh, fine, as thanks Mcbride, I will let you choose to travel anywhere in Great lake city you want-

-D-Okay- Clyde said as she looked at Sid with a friendly smile.

In the kitchen…

Chef Saturnino saw his friend with vomit on his shirt.

-What happened to you?-

-What is not obvious Saturn? A monkey click stole the haggis and ate them. Now he is returning breakfast to everyone! -

-I'm not going to ask how it happened that-

-No matter the point is ...

"There are officers!" Said two furious men in their underwear, they were the chef and the waiter that Rob and Saturnino beat and left unconscious to impersonate them in the restaurant.

-It's the idiots who attacked us! - the man accused.

-AAA RUN! - both boys shouted, Rob and his orange-haired friend jumped out the window of the back door of the restaurant, destroying the glass, and ran down the alley, ran a few blocks until they stopped to catch their breath.

-They follow us?-

-No Sat-

-Less bad, I'd hate to spend another night in prison for your blowjobs-

-I thought you were used to it, well, again we give it away, now what this could happen? -

As if fate liked to play against his sayings, which if it was true in Rob's case, a pack of uncontrolled pachyderms came running towards them.

-Oh no…. ELEPHANTS! -

* both scream *

-AAAAAAHHHHH!

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ...

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were exhausted from the video game room, both of whom were exhausted from competing with each other.

-Wow, I have to admit Ronnie Anne, this Great Lake City Arcade has more interesting games than in games and food Gus-

-I know Lincoln- said Ronnie Anne with a smile.

"I wonder how Sid and Clyde will spend it?" Asked the white-haired.

-If you want a hot dog? -

-Sure-

The happy couple bought a hot dog for everyone, Lincoln was about to eat his when ...

-Hears!-

Out of nowhere a Hyena snatched his hot dog and ran away while giving off his laughs, characteristic of his species.

-Ronnie anne did you see that? That hyena took my hot dog! One moment, one Hyena!

-Didn't you hear Lincoln? The animals of the city zoo escaped and now they are loose in the city- said the Latina showing her cell phone the video of the animals escaping.

-Apparently an inexperienced rookie opened the cages-

-That explains why there was a chimpanzee dancing in the Dance Dance 4000 game-

-Yes, we better go back to the building before we see an animal worse than that hyena-

-Good point-

Suddenly both receive a text message on their phones, from their respective older brothers.

Lori:

"Lincoln, we cannot leave Great lake city until the problem of loose animals is solved, Bobby is almost bitten by a cobra, and on the way to the building we were followed by a leopard, You and Ronnie be careful.

Bobby:

"Nie nie, you and Lincoln come to the building as soon as possible, there are wild zoo animals loose everywhere, a cobra almost bites me and on the way a leopard chased us Lori and me"

In the park…

Clyde had wanted to know the Great Lake City park, so he chose that to spend what was left in the afternoon, the park was a relaxing place for Clyde, especially if it was a very large one.

"Let's go sit on the grass Sid," Clyde invited, but suddenly, he noticed that the grass had cobras that the fangs showed him.

-Better not- saw the ice cream lord pass - what if I better buy you an ice cream? -

-Agree-

Clyde bought him an ice cream cone, but a giraffe snatched it through the place.

-Hears!-

-Don't worry Clyde, I still didn't really like ice cream, let's go see the ducks, will you? -

-Sure-

They both sat near the edge of the pond, but quickly ran out of there, as a hippo emerged from the water and scared them by opening its huge mouth.

-Thinking it well ... it's better not to approach that pond today- Sid said with a nervous smile.

-Yes, we better pet this dog-

-Ehm Clyde, that's a bear-

"Ah!?" Clyde turned her eyes in surprise and the Bear turned to him, growling and standing on two legs in front of him with the intention of attacking him, they both screamed.

-AAHHHHHHHH!

-AAHHHHHH!

Sid and Clyde ran at full speed throughout the park, until they finally managed to lose the dangerous bear cub, both gasped of fatigue.

-Oh! I give up! - Clyde exclaimed fed up with her streak.

-Sorry me for all this Sid, I think I have a very bad luck with this walk around the city-

-Oh come on Clyde, it's not your fault that the animals don't want to share the park with us- Sid said with a sincere smile.

Clyde smiled.

"Hey, let's go back to the Casagrande building, maybe Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are worried," Sid suggested.

-You're right, let's go-

Clyde and Sid arrived at the Casagrande building, they were lucky that on the way they did not run into a Tiger or Rhinoceros, upon entering they met Lori and Bobby with the worried Casagrandes who were waiting for Lincoln and Ronnie anne who still did not appear, Hector Casagrande She had to close her business early as a hyena and a jackal appeared and stole one of her meats to sell, even Frida confessed to having to return early for fear of the predatory animals loose in the city, as did her husband Carlos.

Although they received a message from both boys clarifying that they were well and that they were on their way, that did not diminish the concern of the Casagrande for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Sid offered to visit the entrance from the top of the building in order to notify the family from the arrival of his two best friends.

Night had fallen and Clyde and Sid looked at the stars.

-Wow, the night in the city looks beautiful here in the city- Clyde said, marveling at the view.

-Yes, once Ronnie and I made our sleepover and went out here to look at the sky and the city, it's a spectacle.

-I see-

-Do you know Clyde? I had a lot of fun with you even though the ride didn't go as we wanted-

Clyde stopped looking at the city and then looked at Sid with bewilderment.

"Are you serious, Sid?" He asked with a huge smile.

She nodded, they both looked into each other's eyes tenderly, they didn't know it, but they were being watched by the crazy duo of friends.

-Aww, isn't that sweet Rob? -

-If, more or less, I hope we see that hybrid could leave that union-

-Less badly you didn't spoil this link between Sid and Clyde very much, I say, by doing that, the city was infested with wild animals, A restaurant was covered by monkey vomit, among other things-

"So it was you," said a voice behind them.

-Why I'm not surprised-

Rob and Saturnino quickly turned to see Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Carl, the three arms folded.

-They see him? I told them- said the Casagrande boy.

-Carl! You are a snitch click! Buchón! Toad!-

Sid and Clyde also turned in surprise when they heard Ronnie and Lincoln's voice.

-Lincoln? -

-Ronnie Anne? -

(both of them)

-Finally they arrived-

-Rob, why don't you tell them the truth? - Lincoln said.

-Yes, apologize both to Sid and Clyde-

-Why should they do that? - Clyde asked confused as Sid, until suddenly his brain began to work, joining the ends.

-A moment, the loose animals, the vomit in the restaurant, were you not !? -

Suddenly, Rob was surrounded by Sid, Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who looked at him annoyed, he walked back with a nervous smile.

-Ehh kids, kids, kids, calm down please, I'm sure we can solve this very calmly and cigars What do they say? we are human not animals hehehe-

* Rob falls from the Casagrande building *

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! -

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Saturnino along with Sid and Clyde quickly peek in to see if the very brute had not been hurt, Rob opened his eyes little by little and stood up, apparently the fall had not damaged him, once again his fate of mufa saved him.

-Hahaha didn't hurt, it didn't hurt! What else do you have for my Universe? -

* A lion jumps on him and attacks him *

-GRAW! (Roar)

-What the!? AAAAAAAAHHHH Bad Cat! Bad Cat! Aaaahhh! -

Rob shouted as he was dragged by the Lion into the alley, Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde and Syd were shocked.

-Meh ... don't worry guys- Saturnino said to the four friends.

-Rob will be fine, when that Lion sees that he has a horrid taste he will leave him alone-

In the following days…

Things returned to normal, both for the Casagrande family, and for the city of Great Lake city, all loose animals in the city were captured and returned to the zoo, this time reinforced security so that another invasion of animals did not occur again Wild in the big city.

It was the last day of visit for Lincoln and Clyde in the Casagrande building, Sid had no better idea than going to the zoo a second time.

While Saturnino watched the animals, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ate ice cream while they chatted, Clyde talked to Sid.

-Hey Sid, you know, despite the disaster that Rob and Saturnino caused us, I mean they were great, every single moment I spent with you-

-Thanks Clyde, I also had a great time with you- said a Sid with a big smile.

Clyde blushed a lot when she heard that, made an effort not to pass out right there, gave her a shy smile.

-Hey Sid ... you're a very cool girl, and I was wondering if ...

-Yes?-

-if you…

-Yes?-

-You could not give me your number so we talked from time to time- forced a smile not to be nervous.

-Ooooh, of course if Clyde- Sid said giving a hug to Lincoln's friend, Sid pulled a piece of paper from a booklet he had saved, and wrote his phone number.

-Here you go, don't lose it, or I'll be sad-

Clyde smiled.

-Don't worry, that won't happen-

-and also has my mail, you know, for video chat-

-That's even cooler- he said.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Sid, Clyde and Saturnino were still walking through the zoo, to their surprise they saw a river of green liquid appear in front moving just stopped right in front of them, that liquid rose giving shape to a certain boy half inter-dimensional entity .

-Oh, it's just you Rob- Lincoln said with boredom, just like Ronnie Anne.

-What do you want Rob, at least give us a break-

-No guys, me… I only came to apologize for how I acted, mainly I want to apologize to Sid and Clyde, I am sorry to get in with your walk these days, I wanted to laugh for a while, but I went over my cock, and because of me the city became chaos, that Lion was my karma-

Saturnino laughed out loud.

-HAHAHAHAHA, not even wild beasts want you with a boludo sandwich-

Rob said nothing. He simply pulled a comb out of his pocket, combed the hair of his orange-haired friend, then gave him a slap that spun him around.

-And next time, I'll use a fork to stir your belly button-

-Okay, I shut up Rob-

He turns to Sid and Clyde.

-Sorry me guys, I went over my cock, I recognize it, I don't usually do it often-

"Neglect," said Clyde.

-We forgive you, it's not the first time you do crazy like that-

-Oh great, I think they both make a good couple, good thing you corresponded to Clyde's love.

"Wait what?" Sid said surprised, while Clyde brought a hand to her face.

"Rob, idiot," he thought.

-Clyde do you like me? -

-Well, yes, why am I going to deny it, you seem to me a very nice boy Sid, you are unique, energetic, always smiling, you are friendly to others, and I really thought that nobody else would call my attention after Lori, but everything It changed when I met you a few days ago-

* closed his eyes *

-Okay, break my heart if you want, I can resist it, there will be no resentment ...-

Clyde opens her eyes in surprise when she feels the lips of sid on her cheek, he looked at her, while she looked at him almost seductively.

-To be honest, I think you're very cute McBride-

They both smile and look away blushed, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln smiled for their two friends, apparently the Latina and the white-haired would not be the only future couple.

The five friends kept walking through the zoo, Saturnino couldn't help talking to Rob and asking.

-You said it on purpose, right? Your smile of satisfaction says it all, piece of mammon-

-If Saturnino, you're right, you could tell leagues that Sid felt comfortable with Clyde, but since Mcbride's little girl was too shy, I had to make things easier for him-

-Well, good friend, you're screwed, a bastard, but you did it well, too bad you didn't make it with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, now they're separated from each other-

-Nah, the "Ronniecoln" still exists Saturnino, the distance means nothing, I still feel that ship's vibe around them-

Rob turned to Lincoln and the others.

-Good guys, who wants hot dogs? I invite-

-Me! - exclaimed the four.

Rob bought hot dogs for them, for Saturnino, and also for him.

-For the friendship and ... a little love- Rob said raising his hot dog high, Lincoln, Sid, Ronnie Anne and Clyde did the same.

Rob was about to bite his hotdog, but suddenly a hyena snatches it and runs away while laughing.

-What the!? Useless authorities They lacked the hyena! Hyena culera! Give me back my hot dog! -

Rob chased the hyena and Saturnino went after him.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Sid laughed like good friends at the fun scene.

FINISH.


End file.
